


007

by pindanglicious



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pindanglicious/pseuds/pindanglicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>arthur percaya kalau cinta itu hanya bohong belaka. [england ・ spain] [drabble collection]</p>
            </blockquote>





	007

**Author's Note:**

> 007
> 
> disclaimer  
> hetalia series © himaruya hidekazu  
> fanfiction © pindanglicious
> 
> saya tidak mengambil sedikit pun keuntungan dari pembuatan karya ini.
> 
> warning: human names / au / drabble collection / harsh language / shounen-ai

**・ thorny roses** ・

Arthur memberinya sekuntum bunga mawar merah yang masih segar dan berduri tajam, tanpa mengucap sepatah kata apa pun pada Antonio.

Dia menarik tangan itu dengan kasar; menunjukkan warna kulit mereka yang begitu kontras tatkala benderang kuning baskara menyorot permukaannya. Si pemuda Inggris Raya menjejal mawar berdurinya pada telapak tangan sang _Spaniard_. Iris hijau zambrudnya menatap tajam lensa _peridot_ yang tersemat dalam rongga mata milik pribumi negeri matador di hadapannya.

Antonio meringis, hendak melayangkan protes bersamaan dengan menetesnya likuid merah dari celah-celah tangan mereka; jatuh ke tanah, ditarik kekuatan gravitasi. Namun entah mengapa tubuhnya tak mampu memberontak, atau untuk sekadar menampik tangan pucat Arthur. Yang ia dapati adalah; darah segarnya menyatu dengan darah si lelaki Britania Raya; _bajingan_ yang **dahulu kala** pernah dibencinya.

Arthur menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas, kemudian terbuka untuk mengucap sekalimat bicara dalam bisikannya yang membunuh nyali.

"Kau milikku, Carriedo."

Ia mengeratkan genggam tangannya yang terasa semakin lengket.

"Kau ini brengsek seperti biasanya, Kirkland."

* * *

**・ afternoon tea time** **・**

Kala petang menjelang, Antonio akan mendapati sang _gentleman_ Inggris yang tengah menikmati secangkir _earl grey tea_ di halaman belakang rumahnya. Ia ditemani bersama sepiring _muffin_ dan semilir angin sore yang menerpa kedua belah pipi pucatnya.

Lelaki berambut cokelat ikal asal Spanyol itu berdiri di balik pilar taman, menyunggingkan seulas seringai jenaka di sela kegiatannya memerhatikan rutinitas si pirang dari negeri Britania.

Namun waktunya tak lama; Arthur mengalihkan atensinya pada sang _Spaniard_. Antonio menelan ludahnya.

"Duduklah Anthony," titahnya dingin, laksana raja-raja yang berkuasa di negaranya. Tangan berkulit pucat Arthur bergerak menarik sebuah kursi yang ada di sebelahnya.

Antonio tersenyum mengejek, lalu menghampiri Arthur yang tengah menyuap _muffin_ -nya. Cemilan favorit yang (untungnya) dibuatkan seorang juru masak andal di rumah itu. Sang pribumi Spanyol menghempas bokongnya di kursi kayu sewarna putih tulang tersebut, kemudian menyilangkan kedua tangannya di atas meja bundar yang mereka tempati.

"Jarang-jarang kau mengajakku minum teh bersama, Arturo. Kemarin makan apa?" tanyanya jahil.

Arthur nyaris menyemburkan teh yang memenuhi rongga mulutnya. Ia mendecih dengan dahi yang berkedut kesal. Lelaki berambut _dirty blonde_ itu menaruh cangkir porselennya kasar sambil menutup wajahnya yang memerah menahan amarah.

"Jangan mimpi kau, _bloody bastard!_ Aku tak sudi mengajakmu minum teh bersama. Camkan itu dalam benakmu!" elak pria Inggris tersebut seraya menggebrak meja. Ia melanjutkan, "Aku hanya gerah melihatmu berdiri dengan tampang idiotmu di belakang pilar, _bastard_. _Now shut up and enjoy your f*cking tea_!"

"Pfft—" Antonio berusaha menahan ledakan gelak tawanya. Pemuda itu kemudian mengambil cangkir, dan menuangkan _earl grey tea_ -nya sembari terkikik geli. "Apa pun katamu, sir Kirkland. Omong-omong, terima kasih banyak lho atas **ajakan** minum tehnya."

" _Shut the f*ck up,_ Anthony."

" _Muchas gracias,_ Arturo."

* * *

**・** **siesta** **・**

Kalau sore hari di London Arthur akan menikmati suasana _afternoon tea time_ -nya yang khidmat, di Barcelona dia punya lain cerita. Antonio _memaksa_ pemuda Britania itu untuk tinggal di rumahnya—sampai dia kembali ke Inggris bulan depan. Walau mulanya si pirang beralis tebal tersebut menolak, akhirnya ia tetap tinggal di sana.

"Untuk sementara, Anthony! **Untuk sementara**! _I swear to God_!" ujarnya penuh penekanan. Ditanggapi dengan Antonio yang memutar bola matanya bosan dan menghela napas panjang.

Pria kelahiran negeri adu banteng itu masih sibuk membereskan kamarnya, mempersiapkan ruang tidur itu untuk waktu _siesta-_ nya yang berharga. Dia tengah mengangkut dua tumpuk seprai dan beberapa buah bantal, sambil berjalan dengan tempo cepat.

"Ya, ya, Arturo. Terserahmu lah," desahnya tak peduli, lantaran Arthur sudah (terlalu) sering merapal kalimat itu di setiap kesempatan. Tanpa berbalik badan, lelaki bernetra hijau tersebut menambahkan dialognya. "Aku akan melakukan _siesta_ sekarang. Kau bisa bicara nanti. Atau barangkali mau ikut tidur denganku?"

Arthur naik pitam; sumbu emosinya kembali tersulut. "Hah?" geramnya galak. " _You bloody wanker!_ Sekarang itu waktunya _afternoon tea time,_ bukan tidur sore bodohmu! Mana sudi aku satu ranjang denganmu!" ia menyerukan umpatan pada sang _Spaniard_.

Antonio menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aku tidak bilang kita bakal tidur seranjang lho," selanya dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Arthur sangat ingin meremas-remas muka dungu itu sepuas yang ia bisa—andai saja ia berani melakukannya.

"B-b-bukan itu maksudku!" sang _invincible British gentleman_ menghardiknya dengan wajah memanas. Ia merutuk, lalu menarik pergelangan tangan lelaki berdarah Spanyol itu dengan kasar. Membuat Antonio kehilangan keseimbangan, dan keduanya terjatuh ditarik gravitasi ke atas permukaan lantai.

_BRUK_

"Duh, Arturo!"

Antonio mengaduh kesakitan seraya memegangi punggungnya yang terbentur tembok. Seprai yang dibawanya terhampar berantakan di ubin. Bantal-bantalnya ikut tergeletak. Persiapan kegiatan _siesta_ -nya dikacaukan oleh _musuh bebuyutannya_ dari Inggris. Kali ini kesabarannya benar-benar habis. "Kau berat sekali, _bastardo_! Menyingkir dari tubuhku! Ini negaraku, aku bebas melakukan kultur budayaku! Jangan menginterupsi, _mierda_!" makinya sambil mendorong dada sang _British_ yang menghimpit tubuhnya.

Namun Arthur tak bereaksi; ia bergeming dengan posisi tindihannya di atas raga si pribumi negeri matador. Lensa mereka yang senada—sehijau daun pohon ek di musim panas—saling bertemu pandang. Arthur mengunci pergelangan tangan _musuh abadi_ nya dengan erat dan agak kasar. Entah sejak kapan pula dahi mereka bersentuhan, dan Antonio dapat merasakan embusan napas Arthur yang menyapu kulit pipinya.

Si rambut cokelat ikal menatapnya tajam. Ia tak mampu menyembunyikan rona tipis di pipinya.

"Arturo. Singkirkan. Tubuhmu. Sekarang. Kau berat."

Ia mencoba memberontak, tetapi cengkeraman itu jauh lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Antonio mendecih kesal.

Alis tebal si aristokrat Britania menukik tajam. Giginya bergemelutuk akan amarah. Ia ingin menerkam pemuda Spanyol di hadapannya sekarang juga. Menghukumnya tanpa ampun.

"Aku membencimu, Anthony. Sangat membencimu," desisnya berat dengan nada membunuh.

Detik berikutnya, Arthur membungkam mulut di hadapannya itu dengan bibirnya sendiri, menekannya agak kasar. Antonio membelalakan matanya lebar-lebar; namun tubuhnya tak menolak.

Mereka tak munafik; mereka menikmatinya.

* * *

**・** **a piece of 'hate' letter** **・**

Satu waktu Antonio mendapati secarik kertas yang terselip di dalam kopernya. Ia membuka lipatan kertas itu, dan membaca baris-baris tulisan yang tertera di sana.

_aku membencimu_

_aku membenci matamu yang sehijau bentang permadani rumput di sabana_

_aku membenci senyummu yang sebenderang cahaya baskara_

_aku membenci tubuh tegapmu yang kerap disegani setiap nyawa (tapi aku tidak)_

_aku membenci eksistensimu yang mengusik kehidupanku di dunia_

_aku membencimu yang singgah sejenak dan pulang tanpa mengucap kalimat 'sampai jumpa'_

_aku membencimu_

_yang memusatkan seluruh atensiku padamu_

_yang selalu terbayang dalam mimpiku dengan senyum tololmu_

_aku membencimu_

_yang membuatku jatuh dalam rengkuhmu_

* * *

**・** **embroidery** **・**

Di waktu senggangnya, Arthur akan mengambil sebuah pembidang, kain, satu set jarum, dan beberapa varian benang, lalu dia mulai menyulam.

Kadang hobinya yang kelewat konyol itu selalu mengundang tawa Antonio. Karena buatnya, menyulam adalah kegiatan yang biasa dilakukan kaum perempuan. Tapi ia baru tahu kalau sosok _gentleman_ semacam Arthur pun suka melakukannya. Tapi kadang pula ada saat di mana Antonio akan berdecak kagum melihat hasil karya _kawan_ nya yang kelewat menakjubkan. Lelaki itu sangat detil menyulam motif-motif rumit.

Sedangkan dirinya sendiri cuma bisa merangkai mawar untuk dijual ke toko-toko bunga pinggiran sebagai pekerjaan sampingan. Bukan talenta yang amat spesial seperti tangan _ajaib_ Arthur si _sorcerer wannabe_.

Selembar sapu tangan yang diberikan Arthur padanya adalah hasil karya hastanya sendiri. Motifnya lucu, pohon tomat. Antonio ingat bagaimana si _gentleman_ Inggris memberinya dengan cara kasar; dilemparkan ke wajahnya.

"Aku membuatnya hanya untuk mengelap ingusmu. Kau itu jorok dan aku tahu itu, Anthony. Jadi jangan salah paham."

Begitu Arthur berujar saat sapu tangan sulamannya melayang jatuh di wajah Antonio, sambil memalingkan wajah ke sembarang arah. Sementara lawan bicaranya memanyunkan bibir berpura-pura marah. "Kau ini sama sekali tidak manis, Arturo. Masa memberi hadiah kecil saja sampai dilempar ke mukaku?"

"Aku tidak sedang memberimu hadiah, _bloody git!_ "

* * *

**・** **cooking time** **・**

Antonio tak pernah mengizinkan Arthur menyentuh barang-barang yang ada di dapur. Entah itu alat-alat yang berhubungan dengan masak memasak, atau bahan-bahan makanan yang tersedia di dalam lemari es atau tempat penyimpanan lainnya. Di rumah tempatnya tinggal maupun di kediaman si alis tebal. Dia tak pernah mau Arthur nekat bereksperimen di sana.

Si pemuda berambut _dirty blonde_ itu seringkali berseteru dengannya kalau urusan dapur.

"Yang ada di pikiranmu cuma tomat, tomat, dan tomat, sialan! Kaupikir lidahku dari apa, hah?!"

"Setidaknya aneka olahan tomat lebih baik daripada masakan-masakanmu yang _ajaib_ , alis tebal!"

"— _darn you, retard!_ Berani sekali kau menghina masakan seorang _gentleman_!"

"Hmph. Itu bukan masakan tapi racun berwarna absurd, _estupido_."

Kalau sudah seperti ini, Antonio si _chef_ andal dari Spanyol akan menyunggingkan senyum penuh kemenangan, sedangkan _chef_ (ber)andal dari Inggris tak mau mengakui kekalahan telaknya.

"Sudahlah, _bastardo_. Kau diam dan duduk manis di sana saja di situ. Tenanglah, tempatku tak menyimpan _busby's chair_ buat mengutukmu," ejek sang _Spaniard_ seraya mengenakan apron kuningnya. Arthur mendengus kesal dengan raut angkuhnya seperti biasa. Antonio terkikik geli melihatnya. " _¡Si,_ aku akan buatkan _fish and chips_ buatmu. Kasihan kau diare karena kebanyakan dicekoki tomat."

"Terserah kau, bajingan. Perutku terlalu sensitif untuk mencerna olahan tomat-tomat busukmu," balas pria bermata _emerald_ itu sengit.

"Ahahaha. Kau ini mirip sekali dengan Lovi,"

—hening sejenak.

Arthur Kirkland menaikkan sebelah alis tebalnya heran. "Lovi?" tanyanya bingung. Antonio berbalik badan sebentar dan melempar senyum yang dirasanya berbeda; senyuman hangat. Membuat _invincible British gentleman_ di hadapannya menelan ludah penasaran.

"Putraku."

"Hah?!"

Arthur tergelak, matanya membelalak cukup lebar. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang agak mengganjal ketika perkataan itu keluar dari bibir sang _Spaniard_. "Kupikir kau masih lajang— _bloody hell,_ umurmu 'kan masih dua puluh lima tahun, _bastard_. Jangan melawak," semburnya sambil mengacak rambut.

Antonio kembali sibuk berkutat dengan pisau dan sayur mayur, memunggungi Arthur yang tengah dilanda kebingungan. Hatinya tertawa laksana iblis. _'Tuh 'kan reaksimu benar-benar tak disangka,'_

"Santai, Arturo. Dia anak angkatku. Tenang saja, aku masih belum menikah," ungkapnya diiringi hela napas lega dari lawan bicaranya. "Kenapa, eh? Jangan bilang kau malah jatuh cinta padaku dan patah hati saat aku bilang Lovi itu anakku? Pfft—kau itu lucu sekali, Arturo!"

"B-B-BUKAN BEGITU, _CREEPY BLOODY MORON_!"

"Ahh iya, Arturo. Tak apa, mencintaiku itu wajar sekali. Benci dan cinta 'kan dekat,"

"ANTHONY!"

* * *

**・** **bed sharing** **・**

"Kasurku basah. Basah. Aku tidak sudi tidur seranjang denganmu tapi langit-langit kamar tamu bocor, sialan. Geser atau kubuang kau ke laut Karibia!"

Malam hari di mana hujan turun deras, Arthur Kirkland datang dengan tampang serampangannya ke kamar Antonio Hernandez Carriedo, menumpahkan sumpah serapah dan amarah. Lelaki pirang itu tak mengetuk atau bersikap lembut, tapi mendobrak pintu kamar minimalis tersebut dengan kasar.

Kalau saja sumbu kesabaran Antonio pendek, dia pasti sudah menonjok berandal di hadapannya ini sampai babak belur.

"Arturo _bastardo_. Apa ibumu mengajarimu sopan santun? KETUK DULU PINTUNYA, _IDIOTA!_ " teriak pemuda berdarah Spanyol itu seraya melempar bantalnya.

Arthur yang tak mau pusing menanggapi argumennya berjalan gontai ke arah ranjang kecil itu dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sana. Antonio mendecak sebal, karena baru kali ini sikap si _rubio bastardo-_ nya bersikap empat kali lipat lebih menyebalkan. Ia mengubah posisinya berbalik badan, memunggungi sang _British_ yang tidur di sampingnya.

"Aku benci padamu, Anthony."

Kalimat itu kembali terdengar di dekat telinganya; Antonio merasakan bulu romanya bergidik ngeri.

"Diam dan tidurlah! Ini sudah mal—hmph!"

Dari belakang, Arthur menggerakkan tangannya untuk membekap mulut berisik Antonio. Ia menenggelamkan wajah rupawannya di bahu berkulit kecokelatan itu, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma sitrun yang menguar dari sana. Sementara Antonio memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, wajahnya memanas ketika deru napas hangat menyapu kulit luarnya.

"Heh. Kau yang mengomporiku soal _cinta_ , sekarang kau sendiri yang kena batunya, 'kan? _You bloody pathetic jerk."_

—bisikan berat itu sukses membuat seorang Antonio Hernandez Carriedo menutupi seluruh mukanya yang benar-benar memerah padam.

.

**end**


End file.
